


Eren and the Beast

by aphelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I got prompts and this was one of them lmao, One Shot, levi is here as clock ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelia/pseuds/aphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dumb story where Eren is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. <br/>Guess who Jean is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, please excuse me but I have no-one to beta my works

Eren was a lovely young maiden/boy/man in a small French town. He was the prettiest boy in the town, so pretty that he was mistaken for a girl most of the time, to the point where his father would dress him up in frilly dresses. But then again that was largely due to the fact his father was a mad scientist who had lost control of his life. 

One day, his father left, leaving his son a key to the basement. His last words before leaving were “wait until I come back, then we can open the basement... Together. Be a good boy until I get back.” He ruffled his son’s hair, then went on his merry way to a science conference far away from home. Leaving his son Eren alone at home (his mother having been eaten by a freak giant, called a “titan” who had long since been run extinct). As he wandered around the village, admiring the scenery, he bumped into the biggest jerkwad in the village. Jean. “Oh, hello Eren, ready to become my wife?” Jean said, smiling cockily. Eren merely gritted his teeth in slight anger. “Jean, I think I need to remind you one more time. I am a male, and marrying a male is illegal in this town.” Jean’s smile faded slightly, replaced by the look of thought. After a while, he responded. “It doesn’t matter, I am the most LOVED person in the village, and they’ll think what I tell them to think. My love knows no gend---” but before he could finish his sentence, Eren had kicked him in his sensitive area and walked away. Oh how Eren wished his father would return!

And, several nights later, he got his wish, although not in the way he would have hoped. His father had returned home, bloody and beaten. “Son...” he said, his voice weak. “Avenge me, head to the creepy castle...” and with that he fell silent, and stopped breathing. Eren, without a seconds hesitation, ran out of his house wrapping a large red scarf around his neck, and straight for the creepy castle, way away in the distance, atop a hill, laced with dead trees. 

After a half a day, he finally reached his destination, the creepy castle on the hill. Practically smashing through the gates, he stormed up to the front door, and started to pound it with his fists. Before he could pound it thrice, he found it creak open, allowing him to enter the castle. Not thinking twice about it, he rushed inside, screaming on the top of his lungs. “WHERE ARE YOU PERSON WHO INJURED MY FATHER” he bellowed as he stood still, his voice ricocheting off the walls. Taking a few steps more forward, he tripped over and fell flat on his face. “Watch where you’re going, shithead” he heard a small voice say. Lifting his head up, he turned and looked behind him, only to see a tiny clock looking rather angrily at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been so small, then I would have seen you” Eren retorted, rolling over onto his back. Before he could sit up, he felt a sharp pain on his leg. The clock, as it turned out, was biting him. “GET OFF ME THAT HURTSSSS” Eren cried out, frantically waving his leg. Before he could send the clock flying, he heard another voice, smooth and calm. “Levi, stop biting this poor... girls? leg. You’re scaring her.” It was a talking candlestick. The clock (named Levi) let go of Eren’s leg, and brushed himself off. “The brat tripped over me, then called me short. What else was I supposed to do, Erwin?” The candle shook it’s head then turned it’s gaze onto Eren. “Are you alright? Did Levi hurt you in any way?” In amazement, Eren shook his head, despite having felt pain from being bitten by the clock beforehand. The candlestick (Erwin?) smiled in delight. “I am most glad that Levi did not harm you. Now, as a guest of the castle, I think it would be wise if you came into the parlour and rested for a while. You look tired.”

And so, it was with great reluctance that Eren went to the parlour and settled down. And then instantly fell asleep. 

When he awoke, he was greeted with the site of a great and hideous beast. The beast had a feminine figure, and looked rather... pretty? despite being hideous. “Who are you, and why do you rest in my parlour” said the beast, with a slightly feminine voice. Eren cleared his throat, then looked around. “Well, your... candlestick said I should rest in here. So I did. I was tired after...” Eren paused. “I was tired after cOMING HERE FOR REVENGE.” And with that, he lept out of his chair and swung a punch at the beast, who dodged it easily. “You come into my home and then try to kill me? What is this madness!” the beast said, looking genuinely hurt. “I do not wish to hurt you, yet you come here with ill intentions. Just like that fool of a scientist!” Eren paused just as he was about to take another swing. That scientist was his father! His eyes narrowed, and a creepy grin stretched over his face. “I’ll kill you. Kill all of yo--” but before he could finish that sentence, he was lying crumpled on the floor passed out, having been headbutted by Levi in his privates. “I still don’t like you Mikasa, but you’re the only way we’re getting out of this shitty curse.” The beast Mikasa just growled, and picked up Eren, carrying him away.

When Eren finally came to, he found himself tied to a bed, unable to do anything but lay there and thrash about. Turning to look beside him, he saw the beast sitting calmly beside the bed, reading a book. Struggling to get free, Eren watched as the beast slowly lowered her book, and looked him dead in the eye. “Girl, whatever your name is, why did you wish to attack me?” she said, her voice rough and gravely. Eren snarled. “Because you killed my father! I’m here to avenge him! Also I’m a guy.” Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Your father should have been perfectly alive. And grateful, as he came into my home and tried to dissect me for a science project. I did not do the damage either, rather, it was the clock.” Eren’s first thought was the small clock could do that much damage? With his second thought being Is she telling the truth. The beast continued. “I wouldn’t hurt a fly, lead alone a man who was, unfortunately trying to kill me. I wouldn’t be able to do that...” Looking in slight amazement, he was stunned that the beast, so hideous could look so sweet and innocent. The world was in black and white, and the monsters where the evil ones. Yet this monster was... 

Eren lay silent for a while, trying to think of something to say. He was glad that his father should have technically been alive, and that he wasn’t hurt so badly here as to have been killed, but it did raise another question as to who would have done that much damage to kill him. And it did beg another question... “If you’re a beast, why can’t you kill? In this world, you have to fight to survive. If you don’t, you’ll be killed. The weak get killed off, and only the strong survive. You... You’re a monster, so you should be strong, you should survive. As much as I’d hope you wouldn’t.” Turning his gaze away from the beast, he let out a small huff, falling silent.. Mikasa was surprised. “But...” and then she too, fell silent. Mulling the question over, she thought about it. While she had no control over her current appearance, she did have the choice to be strong, to survive and make it past the curse that had been laid on her in her selfishness. Sighing, she got up and untied Eren from the bed. “I suppose you are free to go, Human. You may have taught me an important lesson. No begon, and let me be alone in my castle.” Eren sat up, rubbing his wrists. “So you’ll let me go, just like that?” The beast nodded. “And you’ll be all alone?” The beast nodded again. Pursing his lips together, Eren made a decision. “I suppose... Since I have no-where else to go... I can stay here and keep you company. Teach you how to get around in the world. Teach you how to be strong.” 

And that’s just what he did. He stayed for months teaching Mikasa how to be strong against the world, helping her grow. And, eventually the two fell into a kind of accepting love, where they both loved each-other, but said nothing to the other for fear of rejection. But, after many months, Eren decided he had to return to his home. 

“I’m sorry Mikasa, I must return home... I have to explain where I’ve been for the past few months. Make sure no-one things I’m dead. But, I’ll come back. I promise.” Eren smiled, and took off his large red scarf, standing on tippy toes to wrap it around Mikasa’s neck. And with that, he left, leaving a sign of his love for her in her care. 

Holding the scarf close to her, she sniffed it, smelling his scent still lingering on it. It was then she realized what it meant. It was a silent “I love you”, the promise to return to a friend, a person who she ached to be more and who it turned out, ached for the same thing. Running, she fled the castle in search of her Eren. 

As she ran, her midnight black fur slowly slipped off, revealing a beautiful young girl under it, clothed in a dress as white as the first fallen snow, her eyes as black as coal, and lips as pink as a ripe peach. As she ran, she felt his secret love flow through her and humanize her, yet at the same time not. She felt it course through her and make her more than human, someone able to fight, and not be useless sheep, following an idiot leader. And as she reached the village, she was radiant. 

“EREN” she screamed on the top of her lungs as she ran through the village, searching for the one she loved. And she found him. Being harassed by some idiot, with most of the village behind him. She narrowed her eyes, pissed. That boy was going to pay.

Eren was sick of Jean harassing him. “For the last time I won’t marry you Jean!” he said through gritted teeth. “But Eren, the whole village is on board with it. So you have to.” Eren balled his fists up, ready to punch him in the face. But before he could, someone else beat him to it. 

Mikasa ran in, swinging her fists at the man, catching him square in the jaw. She growled at the man laying on the ground. “No-one can marry my Eren.” She looked at Eren, who was very confused, and she of course, got confused from that. She looked the same, right? Looking down at herself, she realized she was very wrong. “Eren, it’s me, Mikasa. I’ve come to save you!” 

Eren looked at the beautiful girl who had just punched Jean. It was his Mikasa. He grinned, being very happy to see her. “Mikasa! Thank you! Lets go before the villagers get us.” Mikasa looked at all the villagers stunned faces, then nodded. Grabbing his hand, they started running away, into the sunset, never to be heard from again.

And, in Eren’s old home, Eren’s father sat, laughing in the basement, so very alive, and only having pulled a dick move to get his kid out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, be sure to leave kudos and comments~  
> find me on tumblr at apheliavampire.tumblr


End file.
